


Green Means Go (and Sex)

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Facebook, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is more than a little disappointed to see a sea of red and yellow when he enters the party. He is already halfway through his second semester of college, and he has yet to have anything remotely resembling a hookup, not even a steamy make-out session with some over the pants groping. He thinks maybe he shouldn't have come expecting anything else at a stoplight party on Valentine's Day.</p><p>Only… he saw a certain someone named Derek Hale post on Facebook that he was coming to this party, and Stiles kind of wanted to see what color he was wearing and fantasize about possibly having a chance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Means Go (and Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr by [anais-ninja](http://anais-ninja.tumblr.com): "Sterek, college AU, stop light party, facebook stalking, post-Valentine’s hangover breakfast".

Stiles is more than a little disappointed to see a sea of red and yellow when he enters the party. He is already halfway through his second semester of college, and he has yet to have anything remotely resembling a hookup, not even a steamy make-out session with some over the pants groping. He’s definitely not counting the time that he drunkenly made out with Isaac at the Halloween party because he only vaguely recalls it even happening and the only way he knows it did is because Scott took a picture of it before throwing water at them to stop the disgusting display.

But really, he should have known better than to expect to be greeted with green when going to a stop light party on Valentine’s Day.

Even the people wearing yellow seemed to have found people that would suggest the yellow is false, and Stiles regrets coming in his very obvious green and white stripped t-shirt. He should have stayed in his dorm and eaten ice cream and played video games while he waited for Scott to come home with Kira and sexile him because apparently Kira’s roommate had already claimed Kira’s room for her and her boyfriend. Which wasn’t a problem since he and Isaac had an agreement that allowed Stiles to sleep on his floor when that happened as long as Stiles did the same when Isaac’s roommate Boyd sexiled him.

Only… he saw a certain someone named Derek Hale post on Facebook that he was coming to this party, and Stiles kind of wanted to see what color he was wearing and fantasize about possibly having a chance with him. Maybe. Perhaps.

Okay so he really just wanted to have the chance to see Derek Hale up close and in person more than he gets to normally when he eyes him through the coffeeshop windows on campus or from the bleachers during baseball practice. He knows for a fact he and Derek share two classes, except that they are huge lecture hall classes and Stiles always gets there late, so he can never see where Derek is actually sitting. But he knows he’s there because Derek will post a status quoting his professor and add a sarcastic commentary, to which he gets 30 likes in the period of 5 minutes.

And Stiles has maybe sort of been in love with him ever since they shared a study table in the library last semester and Derek sneakily gave him his other Reese’s peanut butter cup. They introduced themselves when they realized they were both studying for the same midterm, and Derek sent _him_ the Facebook friend request, alright, so it’s not like this has all been one-sided. But okay Derek has over 2000 friends, and aside from his running commentary of his classes, he doesn’t actually post much on his wall. It’s usually other people posting to him, but he always politely responds in some way so there’s that.

This is how Stiles knew Derek would be here. Someone else posted on Derek’s wall asking if he was, and he gave a rather enthusiastic yes. Well, Stiles thinks it was enthusiastic because Derek used an exclamation point.

God he is such a loser, he should turn around and go home. Forget he even came and go back to lusting after Derek from afar by way of his witty remarks on Facebook.

Except, they do have free beer, and how could he say no to that? So maybe he’ll just have a couple and _then_ go back to his dorm to play video games slightly buzzed and/or drunk which will be way better than playing sober.

He makes his way through the crowd to the coolers and kegs and ignores the glances he gets from a few people in yellow. He still hasn’t spotted anyone in green, let alone someone he might be interested in green, which makes him decide he’s having at least 4 beers before going home.

When he goes to get his third, he hears someone with a low voice say, “I didn’t expect to see you in green.” And Stiles thinks the person must be talking to someone else, but if so it means there’s someone else in green! He turns around to see who it is, and when he does he finds _Derek Hale_ staring straight at him, dark hair, sexy stubble and all.

He looks over both his shoulders but no one is behind him and when he looks back at Derek again, he’s smirking, pointedly looking at Stiles’s shirt.

“Uh what?” Stiles says.

Derek steps up closer to him so he doesn’t have to shout over the music and noise. “I said, I wasn’t expecting to see you in green.”

Stiles furrows his brow. “Green?” he says intelligently mainly because he can’t process what exactly Derek is meaning by his statement.

Derek rolls his eyes, “I thought you had a boyfriend.”

Stiles is staring at him open mouthed and eyes wide because since when does Derek even think about him and how the hell did he get the idea Stiles had a boyfriend?!

“Uh, I think you have me mistaken for someone else.” Because that must be it. Derek doesn’t know Stiles _that_ well, it’s not like they talk very often and the only reason Stiles knows so much information about Derek is because he ~~Facebook stalks him~~ has sources he goes to for research and future discussion topics should the occasion arise.

“That tall guy with curly hair? Aren’t you two together?”

“What, Isaac? I’m dating Isaac?”

Derek lifts an eyebrow. “You’re not?”

“Uh hell, no. I don’t even like… well I mean he’s nice and we’re bros, but no, just no. Wait why would you think I’m with Isaac? How do you even know who I am?”

Derek frowns, and maybe Stiles should not be having this conversation while intoxicated. But, it’s too late now and he’s saying things that are making Derek frown and his face is kind of cute when he does that actually.

“Uh, Stiles, we’re Facebook friends. We’re in a couple classes together? Do you… not remember me?” And wow Derek looks and sounds hurt, and that is not something Stiles ever thought he would cause.

“Derek, yes, of course I remember you. I just didn’t think… you’d actually remember me?”

Derek breaths out a sigh and the corner of his mouth curls up just a little bit, enough that Stiles really wants to lean in and kiss it. “I remember you.”

“Oh… well… good. That’s good. So, hi.”

Derek smiles. “Hi.”

“So, Isaac? Why did you think I was with him?”

Derek looks down and although the lights are pretty dim, Stiles thinks he’s blushing and it may be the most adorable thing ever. He rubs the back of his neck before he looks back up at Stiles and says, “There was a picture of you two… uh on Facebook. I just figured…”

And damn, apparently Stiles had not deleted that picture from his wall fast enough. Fucking Scott. Also… evidently he hasn’t been the only one Facebook stalking.

“Oh, that. Uh it was… we were drunk… and yeah, that’s… we’re definitely not a thing or together.”

“Oh, well… that’s good.”

“Yup. What about you? Are you…” Stiles looks at Derek’s clothes and is puzzled because Derek is wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt, and last time he checked blue meant nothing at these things. “Uh, blue?”

Derek snorts. He steps closer to Stiles and points at a tiny logo on his chest that upon closer inspection is green. And now Stiles is definitely very close to Derek, close enough for him to smell his cologne, close enough to tilt his head and lean forward just a bit to kiss his lips. He resists, just barely.

“That is tiny. How is anyone supposed to see that?” Stiles retorts.

“That’s the point.” Derek leans in closer till his mouth is right by Stiles’s ear, and Stiles’s eyelids flutter when he feels Derek’s breath. “It’s so only the people that are close enough, who are really paying attention can tell. Only the people I get close to, that I’m interested in,” he whispers.

Stiles is barely holding himself together right now and bites back a whimper. “Ahhh, that’s… smart.”

“Mmmhmm,” Derek hums, and he still has his mouth next to Stiles’s ear, and that is definitely his hands on Stiles’s hips.

“Which means we’re both wearing green…” Derek hums affirmatively again and his mouth is definitely not by his ear anymore because it’s too busy brushing barely there kisses along his jaw and neck. When Derek sucks on his ear lobe, Stiles can’t stop the moan he lets out.

“Want to take this green off?” Derek whispers, his voice low and full of promise. He pulls back to look at Stiles, to see what his answer is. And all Stiles can do is nod. Derek’s lips curl up, pleased with that response, and he moves forward, brushing his nose against Stiles’s before sealing his promise with a kiss.

And god, the kiss is a thousand times better than Stiles had imagined. Derek’s lips are surprisingly soft, and he’s gentle, as if he’s waiting for Stiles to either pull back and change his mind or take the reigns. Which he does. Because he wants more, so much more, he wants everything Derek will give, and how could just one kiss ignite this fire in him? He runs his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip, and Derek’s lips part just enough for Stiles to get a small taste of Derek’s mouth.

Everything else gets tuned out, and all Stiles can think about are Derek’s lips and his tongue and how he wants them all over his body, and coming to this party was the best fucking decision ever. He runs his teeth over Derek’s lip, and his hands clench and tighten around Stiles’s hips. Derek pulls back, and his lips are red and shiny and so perfect and why did they stop kissing?

“Let’s go somewhere. A little more private?” Derek says, breathless, and Stiles smiles because he did that.

“Is it okay if we go to your place? I’m pretty sure mine will be occupied soon if it isn’t already.”

Derek nods. “Yeah, just a… give me a minute.” Derek gives him another short kiss and leaves, pushing through the crowd to the other side of the room. Stiles tracks him as Derek stops to talk to a beautiful blonde girl, that if it were not for the fact that Derek is taking him home to have his way with him, Stiles would be insanely jealous of said blonde. She, however, seems a little annoyed with whatever Derek is telling her but eventually waves him off and gives him a thumb’s up before he leaves to return to Stiles.

“Sorry. I had to tell my roommate not to come home tonight. Come on,” Derek says, taking Stiles’s hand and leading him toward the exit.

Stiles grins as he follows Derek through the crowd. This is really happening. Derek is taking him back to his apartment and they are going to be alone and they are going to be doing things that people who kind of like each other do when they are alone. He’s so glad this happened before he decided to have two more beers and get wasted. Because he so wants to remember every moment of this.

~

The drive to Derek’s apartment is short, thank god, because Stiles is kind of freaking out on the inside the entire time. It’s not a silent ride. Derek asks him questions, and he answers and talks enough for the both of them. But it’s not enough to calm him down and get his focus on the fact that they are about to have sex. It’s not like he’s a virgin, but he’s not what you would call experienced in the slightest. The couple hand jobs and blow jobs he’s had and given in high school aren’t exactly great enough to put on a sex resume, and he kind of has no idea what all Derek has in mind.

And he really really likes Derek, and it seems like Derek likes him too, so what if having sex ruins that? Like what if it ends up being a disaster or Derek is so disappointed that he avoids him or defriends him and they never speak again. What if—

“You okay?” Derek asks, looking over at Stiles, his seat belt unbuckled and his car keys in his hand. Oh man, how long has the car been off and they’ve been sitting in the apartment complex’s parking lot? “Uh, if you don’t want… I can take you home?”

“No, no, I want to, I just… don’t… I don’t know.”

Derek moves to put the keys back in the ignition, but Stiles grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Sorry,” Stiles says. “I’m just… a little nervous?” Derek’s eyes widen, and Stiles knows what he’s thinking, so he tries to stop that train of thought. “Not because I’ve never done this, okay? But… I kind of really like you and don’t want to mess things up.” He looks down at his hand, his fingers wrapped around Derek’s wrist, watches as Derek twists his arm and slides it so that his palm is against Stiles’s and links their fingers together.

Stiles looks up to see the small smile on Derek’s face, and it seems to ease his anxiety just a little bit. “I like you, too.” He leans into Stiles’s space and presses his lips against Stiles’s briefly. “We’ll go slow and only with what your comfortable with, okay?”

“Okay.” How could Stiles be so lucky? Derek is fucking perfect.

“Okay. Shall we?”

Stiles nods and lets go of Derek’s hand so they can get out of the car and go up to Derek’s apartment.

It’s nice, not as messy as Stiles would have thought it would be, which he suspects is because of Derek not his roommate because the clothes and shoes he can see strewn about are definitely a woman’s.

“Do you want anything to drink or anything?” Derek asks, kicking off his shoes by the door and dropping his keys on the counter in the kitchen.

“Glass of water?”

Stiles slips off his shoes and leaves them by the front door and goes to take a seat on the couch. Derek hands him his water and sits down next to him, close enough that their shoulders and knees bump next to each other.

“Sorry for the mess. My roommate Erica doesn’t like to pick up after herself.”

Stiles laughs. “It’s all good.” He takes a big gulp of water, and he can tell Derek is watching him, staring at his throat as his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. He ends up drinking the whole thing, mainly because he’s thirsty, but also because he can tell it’s affecting Derek, which pleases him greatly.

He lets out a satisfying sigh and sets the empty glass on the end table. “So…”

“You’ve got…” Derek says before he licks away the stray water droplets from his upper lip and then his lower. Stiles opens his mouth to suck on Derek’s tongue, which causes them both to moan. Stiles slides his fingers through Derek’s hair and pulls him closer, holds him there so they keep kissing.

This kiss is so much better and hotter than their first. Derek seemed more reserved at the party, holding back, but now Derek is rougher, pressing harder than before. Derek’s hands find the bottom hem of Stiles’s shirt and slide under it, and it feels so good to finally have Derek’s hands warm against his skin. Stiles wants to touch him too, but he doesn’t have much room at the corner of the couch with Derek leaning against him.

Derek breaks the kiss to place open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. It takes him a minute to catch his breath, but Stiles takes the opportunity to suggest they move somewhere a little more comfortable.

“I didn’t get a tour of the place. Let’s start with your room.”

Derek chuckles against Stiles’s throat and presses one last kiss there before sitting up and standing up from the couch. He holds his hand out for Stiles and pulls him up. “Well you’ve seen the living room and the kitchen.” He pulls Stiles flush against him and his hands slide down his back to his ass and then under. Before Derek has to say anything, Stiles gets the idea and jumps, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, his arms around his neck, while Derek holds him up and starts walking towards the hallway.

“I don’t even have to walk on this tour? Best tour ever.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning, so clearly he’s not that annoyed with Stiles. Stiles leans in to kiss Derek, and they maybe get distracted and derailed from the tour for a moment while Derek presses him against the wall to keep kissing him. When they’re both involuntarily thrusting their hips against one another, Stiles breaks off the kiss.

“I would like to be more horizontal before this goes further. Can we make that happen, please?”

Derek nods, wrapping both his arms around Stiles’s waist and practically running to his room, not even bothering to point out what are behind the 2 other doors they pass to get to it.

Stiles expects Derek to throw him down on the bed and ravish him, kind of hopes that’s what he’s going to do, if he’s being honest. But, instead Derek lowers him down, practically cradling his head as he does. Stiles’s stomach flips with how gentle and tender Derek’s being, like he’s trying to make sure Stiles is comfortable and okay like he promised in the car. It’s overwhelming and too much for Stiles to think about or analyze right now, so he doesn’t.

“There should be less clothes. Why are we even still in clothes?” Stiles asks, laying on his back on the bed, looking up at Derek who’s kneeling between his spread legs.

Derek shrugs before be pulls up on the back of his shirt to yank it off. Stiles’s mouth falls open at the beauty that is shirtless Derek. He’s gorgeous and muscular, and Stiles really needs all of that pressed against his skin as soon as possible.

He sits up a little to take off his own shirt, throwing it to the side. He doesn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes trace down his torso and back up to his face, his pupils a little wider than before. It gives Stiles a little more confidence, reassurance that Derek is as in to him as he is in Derek. He lies back down, pulling Derek with him with a hand on the back of his neck.

They kiss again, and this is something Stiles wants to do all the time. He thinks he could spend hours kissing Derek and never get bored. The way Derek opens up for him, the way their tongues slide against each other, and the tiny gasps and moans that escape Derek when Stiles licks the roof of his mouth, are amazing.

What’s even more amazing, though, is when Derek finally lowers his whole body and covers Stiles’s completely, their dicks rubbing against each other through their jeans. They’re both so hard and the friction feels so good whenever either of them move. But it’d feel even better if there weren’t layers of clothing separating them.

“I thought I said less clothes. Why’d we stop?”

“You distracted me.”

Stiles smirks, “Better get used to it. Your entire being is distracting. Fair is fair.”

Derek shakes his head in fond exasperation. He kisses down Stiles’s throat, licks at Stiles’s collarbone, stopping to suck a mark against it before he continues, making a path down Stiles’s chest with his mouth. He pauses to lick and graze his teeth against his nipples, making Stiles gasp, his hands flying up to bury his fingers into Derek’s hair while he does it.

He thinks he hears a faint “Fair is fair” from Derek before he moves lower down his torso, licking and sucking more marks into his hipbones. He can feel Derek’s fingers pop the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down, all while he’s still occupied with giving Stiles hickeys. Thank goodness they are places that he can cover because he does not want the judgey looks from strangers.

He looks down because Derek’s stopped, staring back at him, his hands at the top of Stiles’s pants, like he’s waiting for Stiles to give the okay.

“Can I suck you off?” Derek asks, shy and timid, and geez, Stiles barely knows him and he’s already gone on him.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Derek bites his hip, not hard, but enough for Stiles to feel, and it’s something they should explore later because Stiles’s dick twitches when he does it. Derek pulls Stiles’s pants and underwear down, Stiles lifting his hips to help. Stiles flushes a little when he’s completely naked under Derek’s gaze because Derek is staring at him, admiring him, his pupils blown as he drinks in the sight.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he says, making Stiles blush even more. Jesus, Derek will be the death of him.

Nope, take that back. Derek’s mouth will be the death of him.

When Derek finally takes his cock in his mouth, it is amazing. Derek is amazing. He’s got a hand fisted around the base and his moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Stiles gets up on his elbows to watch as Derek sucks at the head, tonguing at his slit, and it’s so mesmerizing. He’s fascinated watching his dick move in and out of Derek’s mouth, his lips stretched wide around it. And he’s getting closer to climax with every twist Derek makes with his wrist.

He can’t watch anymore; it’s too much, so he lays back down, his fists clenching in the sheets, moans and whimpers slipping out without his say so because Derek is sucking them out of him. Derek’s moaning too and the vibrations of them feel so good, and he’s so close. He can feel it.

“God, _Derek_ … I’m—“

Derek pulls off with a loud pop and mouths at his balls, continuing to jack him off with his hand. He can’t hold it back any longer, and he lets out a low moan as he comes, squirting all over his chest and Derek’s hand. Derek squeezes and moves his hand up and down, milking him through it until he’s too sensitive to handle it.

“Come here,” Stiles says pulling on Derek’s arms ‘til he obeys. He tugs him down for a sloppy kiss. He can taste himself on Derek and it’s so hot. He lifts his thigh up enough to feel Derek’s still hard, and _still wearing his pants._ “Oh my god, why are these still on?” he says as he fumbles to get Derek’s jeans unbuttoned and push them and his underwear down enough to wrap his hand around his cock.

“I told you. Distracted.”

Stiles groans. “We’re going to have to work on that.” He finally has his hand around Derek, and he loves seeing Derek’s eyelids flutter closed when he does. He gets his mouth back on Derek’s and sucks on his lip while he slides his fist up and down. It’s kind of difficult to continue the movement with how they’re pressed against each other and the angle, but Derek starts thrusting into Stiles’s hand, which helps.

“A little tighter,” Derek says against his lips, and Stiles squeezes his fist, giving Derek something tighter to thrust into. It seems to do the trick because Derek’s rhythm becomes erratic and they’re not really kissing but more like breathing into each other’s open mouths.

“I wish you were thrusting into me instead of my hand. I know you’d feel so great.” Stiles means it too, can imagine Derek fucking him into the mattress, or maybe riding him so he could see Derek’s face every time he sunk down on his cock.

“ _Stiles_ —“

“Or maybe I could fuck you, watch you moan and writhe on my cock,” Stiles says in a whisper in his ear, “Watch you come untouched.”

Derek’s mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut as he spills out onto Stiles’s chest and hand. It’s kind of beautiful, and Stiles would like to see that face many more times. Derek lays on top of him, and Stiles strokes his back, kissing along his hairline until his breathing returns to normal.

He tilts his head up toward Stiles and kisses his lips before lifting himself up and off of Stiles and the bed, padding over to the attached bathroom. Very convenient, Stiles thinks to himself, because he does not want to sleepily go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and end up traumatizing someone with his unexpected (for them) nudity. Derek comes back with a warm, wet washcloth and cleans off Stiles’s hand and his chest. He could probably do with an actual shower, but Derek’s bed is soft and he’s tired.

And suddenly Stiles is wondering if he is even allowed to be staying. What if this was just a one-night stand, and now he’s gotta take the walk of shame back home. He should go, he shouldn’t stay because that would mean something if he did, if he spent the night. He kind of wants it to mean something, but maybe Derek didn’t.

When Derek is coming back over to the bed after discarding the cloth still naked, Stiles isn’t sure what to do, but Derek is pulling the covers down and over the both of them, sliding up next to Stiles until they are flush against each other. He slips his arm around Stiles’s waist and presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

Stiles lets out his breath. “Does this mean I can stay? Over?”

“Do you want to?” Derek says, his breath ghosting over Stiles’s neck sending a shiver up his spine.

“Yes,” he says.

“Good. Then sleep. Night, Stiles. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Derek.”

~

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon, the spot next to him on the bed empty. He smiles and lets out a yawn as he stretches before climbing out of the bed and grabbing the nearest pair of underwear, which he thinks are Derek’s actually, but he doesn’t think he’ll mind.

When he comes out to the kitchen, he quickly regrets his sparse clothing choice because it’s not just Derek’s face who greets him.

“You must be Stiles.” It’s the blonde woman that Stiles remembers seeing Derek talk to last night at the party.

“You must be Erica.” She nods with a smirk. “I’m just going to…” Stiles says thumbing over his shoulder back to Derek’s room.

“Too late. I’ve already seen it. What’s the point now?”

“Uh… true.” Stiles resigns himself to the embarrassment and takes a seat next to Erica. He reaches over to the plate of bacon, but Erica slaps his hand away.

“Nuh uh,” she says. “This is all mine. Derek owes me. I drank way too much last night because I couldn’t come home because of you. You get to wait for the next batch.” Derek gives him an apologetic face, and Stiles winks because it’s okay. He can wait.

“I thought you were going to go over to Boyd’s,” Derek says. He adds more bacon to the pan for and sets a couple pancakes on a plate and slides it over to Stiles, his eyes flicking over to where the butter and syrup are.

“We were, but then Isaac called and said he met some girl named Allison and that it was his turn to get the room to himself because of all the times he had let Boyd have it.”

“You’re Boyd’s girlfriend?” Stiles asks around a mouthful of pancake.

Erica narrows his eyes at him. “Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“His roommate is Isaac, yeah? I know him. He’s a friend.”

Erica’s eyes widen as realization dawns. “I thought I recognized you. That picture of you and Isaac was pretty hot.”

“Erica,” Derek growls.

“What? It is.”

“Stop. Eat your bacon,” Derek commands. Erica sticks her tongue at him.

“So, where’d you end up then? After the party?” Stiles asks to change the subject.

“Derek’s sister Laura lives across town and let us crash in her living room. But that means I didn’t get any Valentine’s Day sexing, which means you two aren’t going to be here tonight.” She points a finger at both of them and looks as if she means business, like if either of them try to test her she won’t be afraid to knock them around.

“Got it,” Stiles says going back to his food, smiling to himself when he sees that there’s bacon on his plate now.

“Okay,” Erica says getting up from her chair. “I’m going back to bed. Boyd’s coming over at six, so you should be scarce before then.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Derek says.

Erica side-eyes him, but she must not have the strength to come up with a retort because she doesn’t say a word and walks tiredly back to her room.

Derek’s made himself a plate and sits next to Stiles, scooting his chair even closer so their thighs are pressed against each other.

“Good morning,” Derek says, pecking Stiles on the cheek.

“Good morning.”

“Sorry about that. This was originally for you,” Derek says pointing at their food, “but she got home before I could wake you.”

“It’s okay. I still got some of it. It’s delicious, by the way.”

Derek ducks his head at the compliment, and Stiles finds it so endearing. When Derek glances up at him, Stiles is grinning from ear to ear.

“What?” Derek asks.

“Nothing. I just really like you.” Stiles thinks it could be a little more than like, but it’s way too soon to tell or to be saying such things outloud.

Derek beams. “I really like you, too.” He kisses Stiles soundly on the mouth and when he goes to move away, Stiles stops him with a palm on either side of his face to keep him there. They kiss a few more times before pulling away, going back to their food.

“So, I’d offer up my bed tonight, but it’s tiny, and I’m pretty sure my roommate is going to have a sock on the door all weekend.”

“Well, I do have a couple hotels that I’ve wanted to test the sturdiness of their beds…” Stiles blushes and almost chokes on his bacon. “If you want to join me, that is.”

“Um, yes. Yes, yes, and yes.”

Derek chuckles. “Good. Let me finish eating, and we can stop by your dorm so you can change and get your stuff. Then maybe we can go somewhere? The movies or something?”

“Sounds like a date.”

“It is a date. This is me asking you on a date. A really long weekend date.”

“And this is me,” Stiles leans over to kiss Derek, “saying yes. Hurry up, I have plans for you and time’s a-wasting.” He kisses Derek again, this time more open and filthy, and he can taste the maple of the bacon in Derek’s mouth. Before it can get more heated, he breaks the kiss and stands to take his plate to the sink.

Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone eat so quickly. “Not so fast, big guy. I don’t want you choking on food.”

Derek lets out a pained noise and suddenly Stiles is being dragged by the arm back to Derek’s room.

Best Valentine’s Day weekend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this belatedly! Also, I hope you forgive me for the twist on the post-Valentine's hangover breakfast part of the prompt. :) I hope you guys had a great Valentine's Day! I love you all!
> 
> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
